User talk:Aleal
Vive les Muppets! Hi! I just wanted to let you know that Rich cleaned up and expanded the second French album. It looks like the same people worked on both albums. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for finding it in the first place! -- Ken (talk) 02:00, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed it. Thanks for pointing it out! Thanks to the voice cast list, I could clarify who some of the names are supposed to be (le Tzigane," or the Gypsy, means Peter Sellers, who Roger Carel had dubbed in Dr. Strangelove and other projects, but that seems to be the only guest star's voice acknowledged, probably because it was a character role). "Le Batteur" refers to Animal. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought it was funny how the French version of Animal's 19-second song is called "The Drummer Sings". I left Rich a message asking if he has both French albums, so we can verify the numbers. I love all the UK and other European stuff he's been adding! -- Ken (talk) 02:42, 17 May 2008 (UTC) W is for With Hi! I wasn't sure if you were on full-time yet, but I wanted to ask you a fast question. Shouldn't Play With Me Sesame be Play with Me Sesame? I wanted to ask first, in case you guys had already decided to keep it in all capitals. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:40, 14 May 2008 (UTC) By the way, I'm sorry if I made you any extra work on the Saturday Night Live stuff! I combined the pages and cleaned up the links. -- Ken (talk) 05:24, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I'd just mentioned it in passing. I still have a lot of ground to catch up on, but I'm waiting for the download to finish of another international Fraggle Rock, for Russia! Not a dub, but using the "lektor" system, akin to those PBS documentaries or CNN interviews with non-English speakers when they don't use subtitles: You hear the normal soundtrack, and then a voice-over unemotionally translates, so they overlap. Naturally, that makes me happy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cool! That sounds like fun! Do they re-dub the theme song? ::So what do you think I should do with Sesame? Should I bring it up on the talk page, or can I move it based on normal grammar rules? -- Ken (talk) 05:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Nope! The theme song plays as normal while a droning voice translates the lyrics! This was standard practice in Russia on the few occasions Western material was allowed in, until the fall of the USSR, and is still done in Poland for certain adult projects (like The Simpsons). With everything else, I'd forgotten about Play with Me Sesame. It's not really a discussion issue, since the title card uses an indiscriminate mix of lower-case and capitals, so going with grammar is best (and the correct version is already a redirect). I'll take care of it in a second. Thanks for the reminder. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw that there was a redirect, so I wanted to ask you first. Thanks for fixing it! By the way, I went to look at the International Fraggle Rock page, and there's no page for a Russian version! When did it air, and what did they call it? -- Ken (talk) 06:22, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm still researching it. The title seems to be "Skala Fregglov" or something (I'll have to e-mail my Russian-Israeli friend to see if he can look into it), and what info is currently available on air dates is on Russia, near the bottom, noting that it was the first Western TV show (as opposed to movies) to air on Russian government-controlled TV (a test episode aired, and then both Fraggle and Muppet Show ran in "lektor" versions). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:26, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Cool! I always like finding foreign editions of Muppet stuff. Although the "droning voice" dubbing of the theme makes me imagine Ben Stein saying, "Dance your cares away, worry's for another day..." -- Ken (talk) 06:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Cool pictures! I miss you. -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Unfortunately, computer problems have *not* ended. Two days ago, it started all over again, internet clog, all kinds of errors, and seems I have an assortment of worms, viruses, and other nasties. The good side is the scanner and disc player/burner work perfectly (which is why I went ahead and fixed up the Holiday Greetings page), but everything's slow (thankfully it hit *after* I stayed up one night expanding Joe Raposo). So we'll have to drop it off either Friday or Monday to a repair shop we used before (which keeps up to date and unlike Dad's tech guy, does this full time and so can finish it quicker); when we drop it off depends on when they can get started (if they can't do anything over the weekend anyway, we might as well wait til Monday, so I can at least scan and screengrab and do some posting). Gmail's sometimes iffy but I should be able to e-mail you tomorrow. So keep praying, but it could be worse; at least I have basic functionality and can open multiple windows, it just takes six minutes for them to load (about 60 seconds to two minutes or less for most Wiki stuff; thank heavens Wikia's been speeding everything up). Also on the bright side, I have something Captain Kangaroo-related to scan and build a page around shortly (if everything had worked as planned, I was hoping to push towards 17,000; I'll still try but a lot of that will have to wait). Oh, and for the first time in months, I have Cheddar cheese! (Carefully doled out for each month since the price is continuing to rise, but hey, it's still CHEESE, so hooray!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:28, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Aw, man! That's terrible, especially since it keeps taunting you by working right sometimes. Well, thanks for the update. If you were referring to your edits, you're almost up to 20,000! Well, I hope they can finally fix it, and let me know if you need any help! -- Ken (talk) 06:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, I meant total articles for Muppet Wiki, our next milestone. I'm more interested in that then my own edit count (as long as I remain in third place, anyway). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I realized that as soon as I saved it. Anyway, I noticed that "Today on" and the main page picture are getting kind of old, but I didn't want to bring it up since I haven't seen much of anybody, and I know you've been having your problems, and I didn't know how you guys left it as to how often to update. So I wanted to mention it in case you talk to anybody else and/or are able to update them yourself. No hurry or anything; I just wasn't even sure if you were able to do stuff lately. By the way, eat all the cheese you want! I'll buy you some more when I get there! -- Ken (talk) 07:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we'd talked about it but hadn't come up with a solution (but in general, it should be updated at least every three days; obviously that didn't happen here). I may try before bedtime, since it's just text, but it's harder when we're a full week behind. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:26, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Joe Raposo Holy cow! You're the super-awesomest :·) —Scott (talk) 15:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Something I found out Hey, I ran across something last night that I thought you might find interesting. It looks like Scepter Records was sold in the mid-1970's to some company called Springboard International, who put out budget reissue (cheap) records. One of their subsidiaries was called Happy Tunes, for kids' stuff, and that's who put out the Susan and the Bubblegum records! So they already owned the Scepter masters, but they padded them out with other kid songs they had, so those are actually not knockoffs! They're butchered, but they're not unauthorized! Also, Wendy found a CBS Special Products tape of one of the Bubblegum albums, so that means that CBS inherited that whole mess. I knew that CBS (Sony) now owns the Scepter library, but I didn't know that somebody had had it in between. So there might also be some CBS records of the Susan stuff. I sure wish Sony and Sesame could put out something like a CD of SS1 and the Susan album together! It would be 1970 all over again! -- Ken (talk) 02:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for re-directing those pages to Alternate Puppetry Techniques! --Justin 22:07, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome! I got my PC back on Friday and everything is full speed after close to two months of varying bumps. Zoom! And feel free to take a look at the code to see how I did it. Basically, just use this model: #REDIRECT Page to be redirected. If redirecting to a category (less common, but can happen if a list is converted into a category), use #REDIRECT Category:Such and Such. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:13, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Need help? Hey, I saw your comment that you couldn't open IMDB to check something. If you want to let me know what you're looking for, I can help you look stuff up until you get your stuff fixed. I just thought I'd throw that out. -- Ken (talk) 04:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! If you feel like it, when you want something to do and have the time and inclination, I'm trying to fix those connection lists. Our standard format is to list the actor and the role they played, and in what episode if it was a guest spot only. Brad added a bunch of connections which were just names only, and there's also others which say "So and so appeared in" or "so and so made a cameo" which need to be fixed (unless they played themselves). It's a bit of work since it means either plugging the names into IMDb or scanning the IMDb episode guides for the series (it's easier for movies, but still extra work). I'm still on this Dell (maybe it will be fixed late tomorrow or Tuesday, at this point) and it crashes constantly when I have multiple windows open (plus it crashes constantly in general). It's been a little more stable tonight, allowing me to remove talk tags and do other fixes and respond to talk pages, but that's all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll see what I can do. We just caught a special about Natalie Wood, and it's late, so I'll start digging tomorrow. I hope you're up and running soon! -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! I redid Malcolm and King of the Hill, which was interesting, since I know nothing about either of those shows. I wasn't sure of the format, because I noticed that a lot of people have put things in different ways, so if you want to change anything, go ahead. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't know if you were checking my talk page for a reply, so I'm also writing a note to you here! Welcome back, and race you to the top! -- Ken (talk) 01:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Page removal Hi! Well, I finally had a chance to sit down and transfer all of our CED information to the pages for each individual title. So whenever you get a chance, can you delete the page for SelectaVision? Thanks! --Ken (talk) 05:49, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Done! Next time, you can also just place a tag on any article or page which needs to be deleted (vandalism, replaced by a better image, info merged, etc.) and any admin who sees it will take care of it. Especially those whose machines aren't threatening to self-destruct. No word yet from Dad's tech guy, right now I'm hoping for Thursday or Friday, but we'll see. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:22, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know you've been dealing with a lot, and you're waiting for things to get fixed. I only mentioned it to you because I haven't seen much of anybody lately. But thanks for letting me know about the little delete box. That'll come in handy for other things I've got in mind! Hope you and your equipment are better soon! -- Ken (talk) 03:37, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:44, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry for messing with your page. I saw the "nowiki" tags, and I was kind of seeing how they worked. Now I understand that you weren't trying to actually show the big red box, which is how it looked earlier today. Anyway, I unlinked everything, and I put big red boxes on CED and SelectaVision, but you've probably already seen all that. Since you're on, I'll call you tomorrow, because I've got some great news! -- Ken (talk) 03:59, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Don't know when you'll see this, but... I just wanted to let you know that it's nice to see you around a little bit, and I hope things are getting better for you! I'll talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Things have been rough, and my computer will be out until at least Tuesday or later (Dad's tech guy has other priorities and I haven't even had a chance to discuss the specific issues with him yet). But I've been helping Dad at his office and he's let me use his computer (no working DVD drive but a decent connection), which I did for two quick catch-ups. I've tried to do some on this Dell, but it takes forever and freezes often. Thanks for the encouraging words, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Question Hey, over on the talk page for Mary Tyler Moore, you said, "You brought this up just as I was finishing a long response, Ken, which means I can delete my first sentence." Were you talking about an e-mail, my talk page, or were you writing about something else? Just curious. -- Ken (talk) 01:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :It was an edit conflict again, but I don't mind if it doesn't involve colons. :) And it showed we were thinking the same thing, which is always nice to know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for all your research into this! I hope this wasn't taking you away from anything major. I feel bad expending a lot of time over something that isn't a main Muppet research question. By the way, I've got a bunch of raw data concerning book and tape sets that I'll be messing with soon. Hope you're well, and I'll be (really) talking to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::It was pretty exhausting (especially with the connection issues; I'm being PINged constantly and can't solve it, and my pal Harry's not available right now for advice, but unless swapping out for my dad's computer works, I may have to buy a new one or get AT&T to change the wiring entirely, I really don't know). But that's the way the pastry kills two in a bush when people throw glass houses at gift horses. I think I'll go on to bed soon (ior watch a Perry Mason), so night! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If you can explain what getting pinged is, maybe I can ask around. I really ache for your computer travails after all you've been through. There's got to be a way out of this! Well, I'm glad you're still (sort of) functional right now! Night to you as well! -- Ken (talk) 04:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Too tired and anyway Harry has helped all he can but it's not being solved and websites with methods to stop it (basically, PINg means another machine, a shifting IP but with a :25 in it so it's all the same person/machine, keeps sebnding signals to my machine and clogging up the works and all the usual methods, firewalls, etc. aren't stopping it). I'm going to try the temp computer swap. Anyway, shower and bed now. I'm spent. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, me too. Church'll come early tomorrow. You're in my prayers as always. -- Ken (talk) 05:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Mickey Mouse Hey, nice work with the expansion -- I love it! —Scott (talk) 03:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I thought it would please you. I'd found the picture of Jim's Mickey, and took a look at the page, which was great in every way except for the lead text and the floating quotes at the bottom. Quality Articles has been forgotten for awhile, and I need to note the last nomination from early March as past due, in fact, but I think Mickey's good enough to be nominated. Though by rights, we really should work on getting Kermit the Frog up to quality status, but that's a longterm job. I've thought for awhile, at some point, of maybe doing a collaboration, as is sometimes done on Wikipedia (sometimes even effectively!), picking an article and allowing a month or two to try to improve it as much as possible (choosing one for which there's enough material out there or where the fixes mostly involve rewriting). It might be a better way to solve some of the "Attention Needed" pages. I may bring it up once I get Kermit Culture and some other things resolved, which may take awhile. A new comp issue has arisen (from a website constantly pinging me) which delays page loads to a great extent (it sometimes takes a minute for page one of Google text search results to appear). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! Sorry to hear about your computer situations. I kept forgetting to ask you if the Quality Articles up there now were still good, but you answered my question. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Arthur Godfrey I was wandering around, and I noticed that the Muppets were on Arthur Godfrey in 1956. I was going to make a rough page to start with, but I know that he had more than one show going on at the time. Do we know anything as far as which show, and what the title was? I was going to do some digging, but I thought you might have something on him or the show. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey! At the time, the TV show would have been Arthur Godfrey and His Friends on CBS (which ran concurrently with his radio series). I can't offer any other details right now, but that should be a good starting point. I'll see what I can find later on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm. 1956 shows it as "The Arthur Godfrey Show". Should I wait until we know some more? I have some of his records, and they might help (once I can get to them). -- Ken (talk) 23:27, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::The 1956 page is incorrect. It does make a difference whether it was his *prime-time* or morning show, but it was definitely Arthur Godfrey and His Friends in 1956 on prime-time. Arthur Godfrey Show wasn't until 1958, while the morning version was Arthur Godfrey Time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I was doing some Googling about him to try and figure out when all these shows ran, and I ran into our page for Arthur Godfrey and His Friends. So I'll just change 1956. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Le disque de les Muppets Hey, I know you're doing a lot of stuff, and I wasn't sure if you were still having computer problems, but I just wanted to mention that if you were interested, I'd love it if you could expand The Muppet Show 2 (French album) like you did for the first one. I wouldn't even know where to start with who the voice actors are. Also, I was wondering if you knew who dubbed Bernadette Peters and Peter Sellers, since their 2 songs seem to be on this album. No hurry; I'm just enjoying having new record pages! -- Ken (talk) 21:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I can't fully expand that one, I'd just have to see which characters were on the album and who their usual voices were (I can correct a few of the match-ups, since Sam's lecture on the album is clearly his famous nudity piece). For the other one, as I said, a French blogger had uploaded the entire album contents, as well as the credits from the back cover. So basically, the only way to know is to watch E-bay for a cheap copy with intact cover. -- 01:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. I did as much as I could. (I love how they put Sam's lecture: "The sermon about nudity!") Anyway, there are a few on eBay France and other places, so maybe one of our European friends will run across one. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Doesn't have to be European, even. If they show up at a decent price or what seems to be, based on the exchange rate, one can generally buy one via Paypal without any problems, and their bank will make the adjustment. That's what I did when I bought the Aussie Dog City DVD. Shipping usually isn't too much of a problem either, though a bit higher (I've mailed things to friends overseas, so I know). So next time you see one, let me know, and I'll do the calculations to see if the purse can stand it. One note on the guest star dubbing, though. I'll wait until we can find the album cover, but Le Muppet Show generally used the typical dubbing voices of the celebrities when applicable (while the German dub just used actors from director Eberhard Storeck's pool, sometimes even those in the regular cast, with no real concern as to whether they matched the "normal" German voice). So chances are Sellers was dubbed by his usual French voice. Peters, who knows, since as a singer and Broadway actress, her film and TV appearances were few at the time, a lot of it in stuff that wouldn't have made it to France, none of it involving singing (the variety specials and so on were never dubbed), and her highest profile screen role at that point was in Silent Movie (which did make it to France, but obviously presented no dubbing challenges whatsoever!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Read-Along List I've been really digging into book and record sets today, and I ran across this and I immediately thought of you. I've got books about the record era, but this list goes all the way up to the present day. Anyway, I thought you'd like to mess with this if you haven't seen it before. -- Ken (talk) 08:01, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Page Delete Hi! Can you delete The Muppets Take Manhattan (book and record set)? I changed it to The Muppets Take Manhattan (book and audio) since it exists as a tape, too. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I could, but since it's a redirect, I don't see any harm in it, in case someone bookmarked it under the old name and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:57, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. I just wanted to let you know since it involved something that we have similar page names on (the storybook, soundtrack, etc.). Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say hi, and to mention that Wendy and Kyle have been helping me document a lot of hard to find recordings, and I'm really excited about the stuff we've found. So you should see some new and improved record pages soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Feisty A celebrity question for you. The news wires have been picking up that Feist taped a segment with the Muppets for Sesame Street. Since we started laying down ground rules for celebrities, do we have anything on when we can add someone to the list? At taping or at airing?. -- Nate (talk) 19:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, generally wait, if not until airing, until there's a picture or something more solid (talk show interviews with the celeb are generally a better source than the news wires). Can you link to the specific wire reports? It depends who they were from and what they said and all that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Deadline Now that's cool. Off to nominate for Today on Muppet Wiki. -- Mark (talk) 12:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Celebrities Hey, thanks for the bulleted list of who is and isn't a celebrity for us - it's perfect! I moved it to the top of the page so we have something to easily link to when the question comes up with new users for policy purposes. —Scott (talk) 18:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome! Yeah, that's why I brought it up to begin with, since we're trying to pin down our unspoken policies in a way that we can easily link to when questions arise. I should probably have reiterated the distinction between Celebrity and Celebrity References for our purposes, but I can add that in later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:05, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Timeline question Hey, I hate to keep bothering you, but I know you were working on fixing timeline years that shouldn't be linked. Can you explain what we're doing with 1949? The only person who was born in 1949 on the pre-1954 list doesn't have it linked on their page. Plus, when I type in 1949 in the search box, only one of the articles has it linked, but it's red. So even though it's on the list, are we not linking it? By the way, I noticed that your year list on your user page is all red, so were you done with the years, or do you need help with any other years? No hurry on this; I'm just bringing it up because I just discovered that I have the capability to open multiple windows, so I can search for stuff faster! -- Ken (talk) 05:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't think we need to create a redirect or link to 1949 just because of Michelan Sisti (though it's kinda nice to have it on the timeline). That's one year which Brad never bothered to create a blank page for to begin with, and so it was never a problem with being fixed. So don't link to it and if you see a redlink, take it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Two Names Are (Possibly) Better Than One Hi! Since you collect a lot of bilingual stuff, maybe you can help me. Do we have anything on here about that song with the apple, pear, banana and pineapple who sing about their names in English and Spanish? All the YouTube sites call it "Two Names Are Better Than One", but that title doesn't come up on here, or ASCAP or BMI. I wanted to create a page for it, but I can't even verify what the name of the song is! Have you ever heard it called anything else? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:38, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Speaking of bilingual stuff, I'm just putting my note about Charo here, whenever you get around to rewriting Jazz Numbers. Buenas noches! -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll get to Charo at some point, but I just checked ASCAP. I was right, the song is literally "Bilingual Fruit Song." Music by Dave Conner, lyrics by Luis Santeiro. I'm not sure which episode guide you saw it in, or I'd make the page myself. Edit: Actually, I just found it, but I don't feel like making it right now anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay, it looks like Wendy made the page. But that is weird that they only have it under a working title! I guess as long as they get their royalties, they don't care what it's called internally, and if they release it on sheet music and records, they'd probably use a more "sensible" title. And I still think it's wild that 2 of my favorite bits are called Jazz Numbers and Number Song Series! -- Ken (talk) 01:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Since it's the registered legal title given to it by Santeiro, I doubt it was just a "working" label, and given the content of the song, I don't see anything that isn't sensible about it. It's very common practice in film and TV scoring anyway, outside of ''Sesame Street, for cues mostly but on occasion for whole songs as well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know, but if they had put "Bilingual Fruit Song" on an album cover, that would sound strange to me. That would be like calling "Rubber Duckie" "Bath Song" or something. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I'm just glad we found it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:10, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Columbia Records, Part II Here's something to make you feel better! -- Ken (talk) 04:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Don't Disambiguate the Special Hey, can you delete the disambiguation page I made for Don't Eat the Pictures? I was going to move stuff back, but then I thought that you'd have to erase that page first, otherwise we'd have two pages with the same title. For now, I'm going to fix the links on the song pages. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Done and done. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you and thank you! -- Ken (talk) 02:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives